


Learning

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:New Year Resolutions, recipient:Sociofemme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione enjoys learning. Even about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

Hermione Granger was a very precocious girl. Her parents said so all the time. She had been the first girl in her neighborhood to be able to say 'asinine' and knew what it meant. She had used it to her father's attempt to make her believe that Santa Claus existed.

She enjoyed reading and learning new things. She wanted to be the best at whatever she did.

Her parents were a bit puzzled by this obsession of hers, but they loved her and had the resources to support it. Especially if her ambition took her into dentistry. They quite hoped for that possibility.

Hermione knew of their plans for her and she accepted them, just as she accepted everything around her as a means to an end. By the time she was ten, she still didn't know _what_ end and that made her search for knowledge even more furious.

And then it happened. She was eleven years old and a man came to the door and knocked. He told of a world of fairy tales and invited her to go. So they went off, only half believing him (this was the girl who knew Santa was a myth at six) and were introduced to wonders.

 _This._ This was what she had been looking for.

Hermione dived into the wizard world eagerly. She had already read her schoolbooks by the time she got on the Hogwarts Express.

And so it continued. She loved this world and its opportunities. She learned so much. She even learned how to have friends in Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (though she wanted to hex Ron for being such a, a, a, **BOY** more often than not).

Second year she learned about crushes and attraction and even though she cursed herself a fool later for picking Professor (that was a laugh, wasn't it?) Lockhart to have her first crush on, Hermione realised it was a valuable experience.

Third year. That was the year. Professor Lupin. Competent, quiet and a werewolf. He certainly wasn't as nice to look at as Professor Lockhart had been, with his brown hair and tired face. But he had been nice. Hermione had liked that in him.

So she went to Professor Lupin and asked him to teach her all about sex. He'd been understandably surprised by her blunt statement.

"I'm not certain that's appropriate, Hermione."

"But I'd like to know, Professor!" She had frowned at him, trying to push out her lips the way the girls at the cinema did. Men liked that expression, didn't they?

Professor Lupin stared at her for a long time and Hermione knew she was being judged. "What exactly do you want to know about sex, Hermione?" He raised a single eyebrow.

"I want to know how to do it, what it feels like, why it's taboo to talk about, why my parents tell me to wait until I meet someone I like and want to marry, how to suck a..." She had trailed off, unsure how to phrase it. Clinical was best, Hermione thought. Exact. "Suck a penis. And I'd like to know about anal sex as well."

Professor Lupin's other eyebrow had gone up. "That's quite a list. Why did you decide to come to me about this, Hermione?"

"You're my teacher, aren't you?" For Hermione, that was the only answer to give.

Apparently it was the right one. Professor Lupin taught her everything he knew. From how curl your lips around your teeth while you suck a dick - Professor Lupin preferred the vernacular terms for everything -- to what lubricant was best used and how to put on a condom. He even went a step further and taught Hermione disease and pregnancy charms.

Once the basics were covered, Hermione suggested they actually try sexual intercourse. She liked Professor Lupin; he was helpful and answered her questions easily and fully.

Again he was surprised. "Are you certain you want to do that, Hermione? There isn't someone else you would rather have your first time with?"

She had rolled her eyes. "First times! That's for romance novels and the ninnies who read them. I'm here because I want to learn, not because I want to giggle and find the best make-up charm like Lavender and Parvati."

"So you have," he agreed pleasantly and then pulled her close. Professor Lupin ran a finger along her cheek. "You're the cleverest witch your age I've ever met, Hermione."

She had beamed at him. "Thank you!" What nonsense all the rumors about werewolves were. Professor Lupin was perfectly nice. So she kissed him and then he fucked her - she had liked that and was now even able to see the appeal of using the verb though it made her feel dirty and illicit to say it, it made her feel sexy - and licked her vagina and clitoris until she came, gasping and sweating on his bed.

Oh, that was nice. So very nice.

So she had asked him to teach her more and Professor Lupin agreed. But then he left and she didn't have anyone else to learn with.

Hermione supposed she could ask Harry or Ron but they were still just boys. Ron especially!

The entire Yule Ball debacle proved that. Not only did he act jealous of her time with Viktor - and all Hermione had been doing with him was _learning_ \-- and then turned around and completely forgot she was a girl!

It _infruriated_ her!

And there was Sirius to worry about as well. The poor man, eating _rats_ for Harry!

Though Hermione did have a sneaking suspicion that, given Wormtail, Sirius didn't mind the rats much at all.

She managed to go up to the cave once, without Ron and Harry, and bring him food. Hermione had offered to give him a handjob to make him feel better and he'd gaped at her.

"What?"

"Hermione!" His shaggy black hair fell into his face as Sirius shook his head back and forth. "I can't believe you offered that!"

"What?" She frowned. "It feels good, Sirius, and I thought it would relax you."

"I can't."

"Why?" She had sat down next to him, close enough that her arm touched his.

Sirius sighed. "I can't. You're only fourteen."

"I've done it before. I'm quite good at it." How dare he think she was too young or that she wouldn't know what she was doing!

His mouth dropped open. "You're fourteen!"

"So?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Hermione. It's not right." She pouted and reached down to cup his groin. He jumped and pulled her hand off. "No!"

Hermione stood up. She knew how to handle rejection now. She didn't have to go to the girl's bathroom and cry. "I'm sorry."

Sirius had smiled at her kindly and she saw a bit of the man he used to be. Or maybe it was the man he could have been. She wasn't certain. But it was in the lines on his face. "It's nothing, Hermione. Best get going back to Hogwarts before you're missed. Thank you for the food."

She nodded and smiled back. Maybe Sirius was someone who didn't like sex. Hermione had read about them.

Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to hold it against him. He was a nice man and she had simply offered to cheer him up.

Besides, she could always find someone else to learn from.

 

  
   
Please [post a comment](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/cgi-bin/comment.cgi?filename=4/learning&filetype=html&title=Learning) on this story.  
Read [posted comments](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/4/learning_cmt.html).  


  



End file.
